Yo te protegere
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Gaara en toda su vida no le importo nada hacia las cosas cuando queria aun si implicaba arriesgar su vida, al crecer tuvo un solo objetivo. -Ino yo te protegere-


Hola a todos gracias por leer

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Y como ya saben

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

**.**

**Yo te protegeré**

**.**

**.**

De nuevo me encuentro mirando el amanecer con una sola idea o persona más exactamente que desde hace tiempo me ha robado todo lo que tengo, colándose en mí memoria, haciendo que no pueda concentrarme en el trabajo.

Desde el primer momento en que vi esos hermosos zafiros supe que ya no estaría solo, con esa dulce sonrisa tuya que solo me dedicas, no importa el estado de ánimo en que te encuentres siempre sonríes, y eso precisamente es lo que odio ¿por que eres así? ¿Por qué haces pensar a todos que estas bien, que no te sucede nada?

Por mucho tiempo dese verte frágil, vulnerable, que por una vez me mostraras que no siempre eras feliz, cuando lo logre me arrepentí en el momento y juré que haría todo lo posible por que jamás estuvieras así.

¿Recuerdas cuando te convertiste en mi novia? Cuando me dijiste que jamás imaginaste empezara de esa forma, ese día llegue a Konoha para arreglar algunos asuntos con la Hokage, te asignaron como mi guía la peor cosa que podría imaginar no parabas de hablar, querías saber todo en tan poco tiempo, hasta que me sacaste de mis casillas no me importo que rompiera la alianza con Konoha por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, te cubrí con mi arena hasta el cuello, en primer momento te vi asustada, pero rápidamente cambio a esa hermosa sonrisa que me cautivo.

Desde entonces jure protegerte, porque no te hicieran lo que yo estuve a punto de hacer, matarte, protegerte para que jamás me alejaran de tu lado.

Aún recuerdo como Kankuro hablaba de ti diciendo lo sexy que eras, que serias solo de él, en ese momento tuve que contener las ganas que tenia de matarlo, ya que si lo hacía arruinaría nuestros planes.

Meses fueron los que tuve que esperar para volver a verte, volver a abrazarte, tocarte y sobre todo besarte.

Gracias a ti aprendí a confiar a los demás, a tener amigos los cuales jamás tome como importantes, en primer plano siempre estabas tú, la persona que me enseño lo que es el amor, me enseño a darme cuenta de lo maravilloso que era a pesar de que algunas veces duele tenerlo todo.

El día en que volví a verte no dude ni un segundo en correr para abrasarte y besarte, mande al diablo a todos no me importo que estuviera en una junta, ni siquiera las miradas curiosas que nos dirigían todos en la aldea al vernos juntos tomados de la mano.

Quería que todos te conocieran, para así no te volvieran a mirar con lujuria cada que pasabas, sobre todo Kankuro, aquel que casi se le cayó la mandíbula con solo vernos.

Juré que protegería tus sueños hasta cumplirlos y lo hice más formalmente en el día de nuestra boda donde Suna y Konoha se unieron en una gran celebración que tan meticulosamente preparaste.

Los días siguientes fueron maravillosos era la persona más feliz y como bien me lo advirtieron tus amigos que antes de protegerte a ti me protegiera yo, no lo entendí hasta ese día.

-Gaara, amor ¿dónde estabas?-Sentí como mi instinto decía que corriera.

-En la oficina, tenía una junta-

-Mientes-Por alguna razón seguías tan apacible no veía ninguna señal de enojo lo cual hizo que me alertara aun más

-Ino claro que no-

-¿Estabas con Matsuri, verdad?-

-Ino siempre estoy con ella es mi secretaria- Sabía que esa respuesta era la equivocada, algo me decía que no debí haber abierto la boca

-¡Ni siquiera lo niegas!, eres un maldito Sabaku No, cómo pudiste hacerme esto-

-Ino no se dé que hablas- Y era cierto apenas era un novato en esto de las relaciones, mientras Ino era toda una experta.

Solo vi cuando dio media vuelta y se dirigió a nuestra habitación a grandes zancadas, esa noche entendí que había veces en las que tenía que tenerte cuidado para así no volver a dormir en el sofá.

En menos de un año nuestra boda era tema principal en todas las aldeas, aunque tú estabas feliz a mí solo me pasaba una idea por la cabeza, _problemas,_ tendríamos que tener más seguridad en las entradas cualquier persona era sospechosa, de por sí ya teníamos enemigos ahora todos se concentrarían en un solo blanco, en ti cualquiera que tuviera cerebro pensaría eso capturar a la esposa del Kazekage para hacerlo caer.

No lo iba a permitir, y tal como lo predije unos meses después llego el primer ataque, a pesar de tu terca insistencia en participar para proteger la aldea logramos evitar que te secuestrara.

Pero no termino ahí ataque tras ataque los logramos eludir pero el ataque que casi hace que mueras el número seis para ser más exactos, por un descuido te atraparon.

Te busque por todos lados no importo que apenas tuviera a seis hombres conmigo, no eran necesarios yo solo te podría encontrar.

Pase días enteros recorriendo todos los alrededores ya que no podrían haber ido demasiado lejos, me sentí aliviado un poco cuando te vi inconsciente parecía como si estuvieras durmiendo cuando me percate que o respirabas corrí velozmente para llevarte al hospital.

En ningún momento lograron apartarme de ti, estabas inconsciente hasta que tú me dijeras que estabas bien me sentiría aliviado.

-Gaara debes dormir, ella estará bien- Temari insistentemente me lo decía una y otra vez.

Te veías tan apacible como todas aquellas noches que te observaba pero esta vez era diferente, por más tiempo que te observaba tu no despertabas para quejarte de que no te dejaba dormir, como extraño esos días Ino, -me haces falta- Todos los días te susurraba esa palabras en tu oído, no hacías ni un solo movimiento estabas tan apacible.

Ya no podía más mis ojos se cerraban y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, lo único que atine a hacer fue sostener tu mano fuertemente y deje caer mi cabeza a un lado de tu brazo.

-Gaara-escuchaba entre sueños cuando me percate me levante de inmediato para verte, no podía faltar tu sonrisa.

No te imaginas lo feliz que me hiciste rápidamente me acerque a ti bese tu frente y tus labios los cuales me correspondieron de inmediato.

-No sabes la falta que me hacías-

-Lo sé, no puedes vivir sin mi- Correspondí tu sonrisa más al ver que había vuelto

-Siempre tan humilde ¿verdad?-

-Si- Te levantaste levemente hasta alcanzar mi cuello y acercarme a ti para besarte de nuevo, una petición que jamás rechazaría.

Un año había pasado desde aquel incidente, no imagine que podrías hacerme más feliz, ese día en que me mencionaste la palabra padre debo admitir que no lo entendí a la primera fue hasta que me dijiste que yo sería padre fue una sensación tan maravillosa que jamás olvidaría.

Los meses siguientes no importaba que me dijeras histérico, cuando eras tú la que no dejaba de gritar, de llorar, y hacer quien sabe cuántas cosas más, todo sea por el bien tuyo y del bebe, esa frase que me repetía una y otra vez cada que me sacabas de quicio.

El día del nacimiento del bebe no sabía qué hacer, a quien matar para que dejaras de sufrir, ¿Dónde había quedado aquella promesa que te hice? Te había fallado, el solo verte en esa condición me mataba, me formaba un enorme nudo en la garganta pero cuando me miraste y me dijiste que estabas bien, que era natural el alma volvió a mí.

Cuando vi a nuestro primer hijo con esos ojos azules que tanto me el cabello pelirrojo era hermoso, me acerque a ti junto con el niño, para que lo vieras lagrimas salían de tus orbes mientras lo cargabas.

Y ahora estas entre mis brazos durmiendo tan apacible como siempre aun sigo sin entender porque ¿por qué logras dormir de esa forma, cuando yo apenas y puedo pegar un ojo para cuidar que nada te suceda?

-Gaara- Escucho tu voz alertándome de que has despertado

-Buenos días- te abrazo aun más cerca de mí para después besarte.

Nunca dejare mi objetivo, mi razón de vivir definitivamente yo te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida.

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

Y que les pareció ¿voy mejorando? Ya saben qué hacer

Nos vemos pronto

Sayo!


End file.
